Nephthys
Nephthys (ネフティス Nefutisu) is a Marine Rear Admiral stationed at G-6. She is also a crossbreed born from a sky islander father and a Majin mother, thus giving her physical traits from both sides; including a pair of wings on her back. As a Majin tribesman born into the tribe's warrior caste, Nephthys was raised from an early age to be a fighter and soldier. She eventually enlisted herself within the Marines to put her skills to good use. As one of G-6's Rear Admirals, Nephthys reports directly to Tombstone Grim and works alongside fellow Rear Admirals Medusa and Nos Bram. Nephthys also commands the base's 3rd unit, giving her a large amount of authority amongst the fortress. Due to her appearance, efficiency and association with G-6, Nephthys has received the moniker of the Angel of Death (天使の死 Tenshi no Shi.) During the invasion of G-6 in One Dream's G-6 Arc, Nephthys ended up fighting Blade D. Kris, who dispatched Nephthys after a hard fought battle. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Nephthys - Marine Outfit.png|Nephthys wearing clothing more akin to that of a Marine's standard uniform Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Like her fellow G-6 Rear Admirals, Nephthys is a competent fighter. Unlike Medusa and Bram though, Nephthys appears to boast the most physically destructive power amongst the three, even despite the latter two's Zoan powers. This is because Nephthys lacks Devil Fruit powers like they do, and so she compensates for being exceptionally skilled in martial arts. Her talent for combat itself is thanks to her years of training within the Majin tribe's warrior caste, which helped to shape Nephthys into a reliable soldier and combatant. Coupled with this is her military training within the Marines, which further shaped Nephthys into a dependable officer. Due to her years of training and fighting, Nephthys has developed a highly tuned sense for fighting, which almost borders on pure instinct; a feat which rivals those of figures such as Spike or Rose Glory. This gave rise to Nephthys' inhuman levels of skill, as well as her usage of Busoshoku Haki; an ability neither of her fellow Rear Admirals possess. This also gives Nephthys an affinity for martial arts and close quarter combat, which she makes amazing use of when in battle. While fighting, Nephthys combines her Haki with her variety of martial arts knowledge to overpower her opponents. As a member of the Majin tribe, Nephthys also has the physical adaptations the tribe possesses. The most useful being her increased tolerance towards heat, which allows Nephthys to adjust to almost any environment she's placed in. Likewise, she has shown that she can go for longer periods of time without water than other humans can. These traits make Nephthys a natural survivalist, even when under extreme conditions. Thus, she has been praised as G-6's most dependable soldier. Rokushiki One of the various martial arts Nephthys shows talent in is Rokushiki. Despite her skill in Rokushiki's other techniques, Nephthys has been shown to be far more talented in the usage of Tekkai. While she has mastered Tekkai's focus on guarding against enemy attacks, she has also invented ways to use Tekkai to both inflict harm upon an opponent and supplement her other Rokushiki techniques and martial arts. Such methods include reinforcing her Busoshoku Haki or strengthening the overall power of her Transcendency techniques at a cost for her mobility. Enchantment Born into the Majin warrior caste, Nephthys was raised as and expected to become a reliable soldier and fighter. And so naturally, to help her in this endeavor, Nephthys was taught the caste's cautiously guarded martial art, Enchantment. Using Enchantment, Nephthys' attacks become acrobatic and agile, which she augments with Rokushiki's Geppo; allowing Nephthys to perform lethal aerial attacks as well as the standard terrestrial techniques seen in Enchantment. Despite having learned and used Enchantment for many years as a natural born member of the Majin tribe, Nephthys has been depicted as being unable of performing the adept illusionary techniques which Enchantment is famed for. As a result, Nephthys relies on the fundamental roots of the fighting style to defeat her foes. That being using her torso in a similar manner to Kami-e to avoid damage, using her arms to block and parry attacks as well as boost her maneuverability, and using her legs to inflict physical damage upon her opponent. Like her other martial arts and forms of fighting, Nephthys combines her use of Enchantment with her talent for Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki, as well as her skill in Transcendency to increase the overall power and effectiveness of her kicks. Transcendency As a user of Busoshoku Haki, Nephthys has applied her skill through learning how to use Transcendency. By honing her skills and relying on the discipline she received as a warrior since her youth, Nephthys has managed to achieve the title of Transcendent (ちょうえつじん Chouetsujin.) This means that Nephthys has overcome the hindering side effects that usually accompany the use of Transcendency, making her a far more powerful adversary. With it, Nephthys can enhance her use of Tekkai, as well as strengthen the techniques used in Enchantment. By mixing Transcendency with Tekkai, the raw destructive power of Transcendency is escalated beyond its natural limits. As explained by Nephthys, this is because the fusion of the two is akin to the effects of a superhuman punch being focused through a hardened gauntlet; hence creating incredible damage. However, this enhanced form of Tekkai and Transcendency comes at the cost of robbing Nephthys of her mobility, as Tekkai locks her muscles in place, thus preventing her usual maneuverability from occurring. Another weakness in Nephthys' use of Transcendency is that she is unable to successfully use it and standard Busoshoku Haki simultaneously. This forces Nephthys to switch between the two methods of using her Haki, and thus forces her to use only one method at a time. Haki Nephthys has shown that along with her martial arts, she can also control her Haki. She credits her Haki's awakening to the years of risking her life on the front lines as a trained soldier, which only fueled her will to live and protect whatever she fought for. Nephthys also claims that after becoming aware of her Haki, she dedicated herself to mastering it for combat purposes. As a result, Nephthys seems to only use her Haki in battle, or when in need of defending herself or others. Despite becoming aware of her Haki, Nephthys has only ever shown her usage of Busoshoku Haki, which makes it unclear if she's knowledgeable of Kenbunshoku Haki or not, or if she merely prefers Busoshoku Haki over Kenbunshoku Haki. In any case, she is indeed highly skilled with Busohsoku Haki, given she can summon it at will and imbue it into anything she comes into contact with. Despite Nephthys' proficiency with Busoshoku Haki, it isn't without its flaws. Nephthys is limited to how much of her body she can cover with her Haki, indicating she's still training herself to master her Busoshoku Haki. As a result, Nephthys tends to harden one or two limbs at most, or even simply shield a remote area of her body when under attack. And even then, her Haki isn't a perfect form of defense. At best, it can ward off things such as blunt trauma, collapsing rubble and even a Rankyaku fired by Blade D. Kris. But even then, Nephthys can still be prone to injury, as Kris revealed during the two's battle. Nephthys, being a clever fighter, has at times used Busoshoku Haki as a replacement for her Tekkai when she's unable to use it. She has also combined the two to fortify her impenetrability or to increase the damage she can produce with Tekkai and Haki. However, her most commonly seen use for her Haki is through Transcendency, which uses Busoshoku Haki as its basic premise. It was her discovery and training in Busoshoku Haki which ultimately lead to Nephthys being taught in how to use Transcendency. However, as Nephthys is still learning to fully control her Busoshoku Haki, she appears unable to successfully harden both her musculature and skin at the same time; making it all but difficult for her to use Transcendency alongside normal Busoshoku Haki usage. Attack List * Tekkai Counter (鉄塊 対向 Tekkai Taikō): By strengthening her palm, Nephthys will guard against an incoming attack, nullifying it completely. Afterward, she will use her Tekkai-enhanced palm to shove back the opponent with raw brute force. A variation can include striking the foe at point blank range with her free hand, after hardening it with Tekkai, Busoshoku Haki or both simultaneously. ** Tekkai Buso Counter (鉄塊 武装 対向 Tekkai Busō Taikō, literally meaning "Iron Mass Armament: Counter"): Nephthys can further improve upon Tekkai: Counter by coating her hand in Busoshoku Haki, which acts as a secondary layer of armor over her palm. This not only further protects Nephthys' hand from harm, but increases the blunt damage from her palm strike. Relationships G-6 Marines Tombstone Grim Medusa Nos Bram Family Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Nephthys was the byproduct of Wyvern 0m3g4's choice to give G-6 and the island its situated upon a death and horror theme, much in the same fashion as that of Thriller Bark. As such, Nephthys herself was intended to have a monster theme to her character. Unlike other officers and affiliates of G-6 however, Wyvern struggled the most in giving Nephthys her motif. Originally, Wyvern had wanted someone who was a high-ranking officer amongst G-6 who could play the role of a "judge of the dead archetype," as Wyvern seems to call it. In time however, due to the work involved in developing Medusa and Bram's abilities, Wyvern temporarily forgot about this detail. And so when it came time to work on Nephthys' character, he had begun working from the ground up once again. The first concept to come to Wyvern's mind was a mummy motif, where Nephthys would combine her bandages with Rokushiki techniques to subdue her opponents. Unsatisfied with this and seeking more options just in case, as per Wyvern's usual methods in creating characters, he continued to browse through various mythologies and lists of monsters. Another concept he found interesting to use was that of the sphinx. Wyvern liked the idea so much, he began work in trying to develop Nephthys into a sphinx-like Marine. At first, he considered a Zoan Devil Fruit. This was quickly dismissed as he felt there were enough Zoan users within G-6 already; plus the fact that there was already an androsphinx model on the wiki, and Wyvern didn't feel comfortable having his idea look too similar to the Sufin Sufin no Mi, Model: Andro. He also considered having someone of Skypiean, Shandian or Birkan descent eat a Cat Cat Fruit, so as to explain an image he found online that he had hoped to use for Nephthys. However, due to the same issue in already having three Devil Fruit users among G-6, and the fact a Cat Cat Fruit wouldn't adequately create the hybridized look he had taken a liking to, Wyvern scrapped the sphinx concept as well. He also quickly rejected a personality trait he was setting up, where Nephthys would throw in riddles and brain teasers within her speech, to further reinforce the sphinx motif. After discarding another motif to centralize Nephthys around, Wyvern recalled his "judge of the dead" idea he had hoped to use. Realizing Nephthys was going to be a Rear Admiral regardless of her given theme, Wyvern capitalized on the opportunity and finally decided upon making Nephthys his long awaited death deity-themed Marine. Due to the Egyptian influences from before, Wyvern focused on using ancient Egyptian deities as the basis for Nephthys' character. Looking through lists of death related deities and mythical figures, Wyvern decided upon modeling Nephthys after the goddess who inspired Nephthys' name. Recalling his sky island descendant idea, and how Nephthys was originally considered to be half sky islander and half human, Wyvern reinstated this concept into Nephthys' character, while additionally making her a Majin tribe descendant as well. This was also due to the Egyptian influence in Nephthys' design. To ensure there would be as few problems with Nephthys' sky island heritage as possible, Wyvern purposefully left her exact roots unknown. As he continued to develop Nephthys from that point onward, he took note of her now angelic appearance and its contrast to G-6's dismal, gothic design. As he thought about it, the phrase "angel of death" entered his mind. Knowing this was one of many personifications of death itself, as well as an alias for the grim reaper, Wyvern quickly threw this into Nephthys' overall design; making it her epithet amongst G-6. While also developing the plot of the G-6 Arc for his story, One Dream, Wyvern began to feel that he needed to elevate the importance of Veronica's, Ika's and Kris' presence in the arc. To compensate for this, and the fact Chris was intended to fight Tombstone Grim in the arc's climax, Wyvern also increased the significance of Grim's Rear Admirals in the story; Nephthys included. Thus, while setting up the fights between his main protagonists and the G-6 Arc's main antagonists, Wyvern decided to pit Nephthys against Kris, due to both characters having not consumed a Devil Fruit. Knowing he made Kris a competent martial artist and combatant, Wyvern in turn did the same to Nephthys, in order to give Kris an appropriate challenge best suited for her. Thus, Nephthys became a highly trained, adequately skilled fighter with various martial arts to fall back on. To ensure Nephthys' role as a challenging antagonist, Wyvern also gave her the ability to harness and use Busoshoku Haki. This was also done in order to further make Nephthys stand out in comparison to her fellow Rear Admirals, whom were more geared toward relying on their respective Devil Fruit powers and usage of Rokushiki. It was also Wyvern's attempt to include Transcendency among Nephthys' repertoire of known martial arts. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Nephthys derives her name from the that of the ancient Egyptian goddess. The Egyptian Nephthys was revered as a guardian of the dead. She would help escort souls to her brother, Osiris, the lord of the underworld. Nephthys is also credited for being the mother of the jackal headed deity, Anubis; another guardian of the dead and a god of mummification. This name also seems to tie in with Nephthys' Majin heritage, given their roots as desert dwellers. *Nepthys' alias as the "Angel of Death" was inspired by the same being mentioned in the old testament's Book of Exodus. The Angel of Death was attributed to being the angel sent by God as the tenth plague delivered upon the Egyptians. A plague which was meant to kill every first born child. Interestingly, this name sometimes gets applied to the grim reaper as well, which is typically associated with escorting souls to the afterlife. *Like other G-6 Marines, Nephthys possesses motifs and themes associated with monsters and other stock horror figures. In her case, Nephthys has three motifs. First being that of a genie or djinn, due to the djinn having inspired Nephthys' tribe, the Majin. Her second motif seems to invoke imagery related to a death deity archetype; that being of the deity who judges souls after death and determines their fate. This seems to have been the source as to why Nephthys was given her name, as Nephthys was a guardian of the dead, and was related to two other death deities whom had duties involving managing the dead. Her final motif involves a grim reaper theme, given her alias as the Angel of Death; a title which is often commonly used as a moniker for the grim reaper. This is due to her set of wings and her affiliation with G-6 and its personnel. External Links Nephthys - Wikipedia article about Nephthys, the ancient Egyptian goddess who was the inspiration behind Nephthys' name Angel of Death - Wikipedia article that refers to the Angel of Death, which inspired Nephthys' epithet and her general motif Djinn - Wikipedia article about the djinn, which inspired Nephthys' tribal heritage Sky Island - One Piece Wiki article about sky islands; a region of the One Piece world where Nephthys' father came from, and where Nephthys can trace parts of her roots from Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which Nephthys works for Rear Admiral - A section of a One Piece Wiki article, which details Rear Admirals; Nephthys' rank within the Marines Site Navigation Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Majin Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Transcendency User Category:Transcendent Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4